


Love is War - The Owl House AU

by Yazyie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Definitely did not run out of ideas on what to put on tags, F/F, Gore warning, Might have more than one ending, The Owl House AU, This is, War, angsty, fanfic on here, lots of fighting, my first, please enjoy this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazyie/pseuds/Yazyie
Summary: ( YBOS didn't happen in this AU ) What would have happened if Eda never came back? What if she was still imprisoned in the castle. Well, Luz cuts herself off from the rest of her friends, and decides to train herself. Years go by, Luz is now 17. And boy, has she changed a lot. Of course, she went back to the human world once summer was over, but that never stopped her from training.What if a certain green-haired-witch was forced to be apart of the Emperor's coven? Now, Amity Blight is the youngest person in Boiling Isles history to be a coven leader, Lilith had broken out her sister once she got her cursed healed.As for Willow and Gus? Let's just say they haven't been doing the best.Especially since a war broke out.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. What Happened After all these Years

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick reminder: I am new at this! Some of my chapters will be long, some will be short. I have no set schedule but for now I'm aiming to be updating this twice a week. I also have school too, and have a life out of writing, so I may need to take breaks. But I have a ton of ideas for this AU. This AU was inspired by nerdmaryart's Rebellious Heart au! Go check them out on Instagram!

Too long. It had been too long since Luz had even contacted her Boiling Isles friend. With each year passing by she had been so into her witch studies, and so into getting Eda back, she had completely forgotten to even say goodbye to her friends. And with each year passing by, Luz recalls on memories with her and her friends. It did take a while for the Latina to finally realize, but the Amity Blight had a crush on her.

What did she do with that information? Obsess about it, then rethink it over and over again, then throw the information away since it distracted her from her studies. But enough about Luz and her sad love life, now let's focus on what the latina had been doing in the human world.

Over time, the girl got better and better at suppressing her weirdness, to be apart of the grain and kept the quirks in her brain. Every time it was summer, she would tell her mom she was going to the same camp that she went when she first stumbled into the Boiling Isles, all to which her mother believed.

Now.. Luz did feel extremely bad for lying to her mom, Camila did nothing but support her. And all Luz did was lie and lie. Oh well, she did well hiding her emotions. But now it was summer, with all the knowledge the 17 year old Latina gained, she waved goodbye to her mom and walked to the rickity old cabin with her key that she had found in the Owl House.

You guys already know the procedure, she stepped in, and immediately took a deep breath in to smell her second home. But this time.. she smelt.. smoke? Now that couldn't be right, sure the Isles smelt weird, but the girl never smelt smoke. She immediately started running to where she knew the Owl House was, turning her head around for a split second only to see orange sky's.

Instead of boiling rain, it was raining ash. What in the world had happened while the girl was gone? She had only been gone for 8 months tops, unless someone had decided to do a baby shower with a bomb and on dry grass that-

Yeah, no, the witches weren't that dumb. The girl was now in the forest, taking a short break to catch her breath. Not that it was pleasant, ash would get into her lungs and then Luz would have a coughing fit.

_Step, step, step._

Luz didn't even look behind her, she started sprinting immediately.

_Step, step, step._

Who ever this was, they weren't funny. The Latina girl was scared for her life at the moment.

"Wai-" the mysterious voice said, before Luz whipped around, having an ice glyph at hand and put it on the ground, stepping on it.

That made the ice spike hit the voice straight in the face. A couple drops of blood hit the floor.

"Ah! My glasses." The voice said, squinting their eyes and taking off their seriously damaged glasses.

It took Luz a few seconds to process who she had hit, it was none other than.., "Willow?!" The Latina exclaimed.

"Hi Luz." The blue haired witch responded, drawing a quick circle to attempt and fix the flowers and grass that had been damaged.

Willow sure changed a lot, her hair had grown out so it was at her shoulders, and she was wearing a cottage core dress, of course with a gem right on the chest of the dress. She was holding her broken glasses, her nose bleeding a tad.

"Dios mío, I'm so sorry!" Luz exclaimed, immediately walking up to Willow.

"No no, it's fine, I would have a lot worse to someone who was following me." Willow chuckled, drawing out another pair of round glasses and put it on. She blinked for a moment before focusing her attention on her friend. "You sure changed a lot."

Now that was true, Luz had grown out her hair to where it ended at the middle of her back, she was wearing a witch hat she had bought in a Halloween store, and was sporting a red flannel and black leggings.

"How..have you been?" Luz asked, guilt finally hitting her when she saw Willow's sad expression.

"Luz.. the Boiling Isles is under war." The blue haired girl finally broke the news to the Latina.

' _So that explains the smoke'_ Luz thought, her expression went from guilty to just upset. Had she seriously been gone that long. "How..about you come over to the Owl House?" Luz asked, making eye contact with Willow.

"I'd love to." The girl responded, now mentally, she had been crying tears of joy. But this war.. changed her. Especially since one of her friends she had just gotten close to was heavily involved in it. The girl in question.. was Amity.

\---------------

A certain green haired witch was looking at herself in the mirror, she was getting ready for her daily job of being the head of the Emperor's Coven. Was the girl happy? No. Everyday she woke up feeling like her stomach and throat were up in knots. If anything went wrong, like a hair sticking out while she was taming it, she would break down.

Things haven't been the best for the witch, even though she basically has her dream job. Wait.. it wasn't her dream job.

"You're happy." Amity mumbled to herself, looking in the mirror. Her hair had grown out, it ended just at the end of her lower back, with all her hair dyed green and her brown roots just barely showing.

Her skin was pale, and even her once glowing bright gold eyes were now dull. This was an extremely stressful job. But everything gets covered up with a mask and a cloak anyways, so it wouldn't matter.

"You are always happy." Amity once reminded herself, running her hands through her perfectly straight hair.

The girl had already had her cloak on, she propped the hood up so it was just barely covering the edge of her hair. Her face said that she was responsible, strict, and just perfect. Inside, she was a mess. Nothing was straight about her, she wasn't even a straight girl!

Walking out her bedroom door, she walked past Edric. Now, over the years, the once Blight Twins that were always together, never even saw each other anymore. Emira joined the Illusion coven, and split ways with each other. Edric's worst fear came true, he was alone forever.

All of Emira and Edric's friends were basically shared, and since Emira was the more liked one in the friendship, all their friends went to her. That left Edric alone. Nonetheless, he tries to be as happy as he could be. But sometimes Amity would catch him slipping, and texting Emira. Although she rarely ever responded. The green haired witch felt pity for her brother, but she can't end up slipping too.

Amity walked out the front door, now exiting the Blight Manor. Her parents were rarely around, they were too caught up in their meetings and other stuff. The smell of smoke filled the air, this was normal for Amity. Besides, she was apart in the war. What's the war about? Power. Citizens have been rebelling against Emperor Belos, so much so that a whole war broke out.

Now Amity was basically in the front lines. She currently has several scars on her back from a time someone shot her back with an ice spell. It wasn't pretty, nor was it fun. The girl learned to live with injuries, and so she continued her way to her work at the castle. Guards immediately let her in, and the youngest Blight walked straight to where she knew she was needed, the throne room.

The girl was basically now speed walking, the Emperor doesn't like it when you're late. It took her a few more minutes before finally reaching the throne room. The first thing she did when entering the room was bow down to Emperor Belos.. the only problem was, he didn't seem to be there. The green haired witch raised an eyebrow, looking side to side.

"The Emperor is out taking part in the war. He won't be long." The Emperor's assistant said, walking into the room. This made Amity turn around.

"Does he have any tasks for me to do?" Amity asked, her hands behind her back.

"Apparently not. You're free to go until further notice." Kikimora said, looking to the side as if she was trying to remember something.

The green-haired girl nodded her head, taking this time to just go outside and breath in some... well not-so-fresh air. Finally reaching the front exit, Amity opened the door, being welcomed back outside with it being raining ash. The girl got used to this. Almost every Boiling Isles citizen got used to this.

"What a lovely day." Amity mumbled sourly. She hated the damage she'd done. Sure, she was in her 'dream coven' but this wasn't even her dream. It was her parents. She wanted out of this.

The girl took a walk, heading into Bonesborough. Citizens looked at her with fear, Amity didn't want that. She wanted peace. But of course, the Emperor never agreed with her. She saw pink hair in the distance and knew it was Boscha.

Turns out, the whole reason Amity's parents wanted her to be close to Boscha because of a little deal their mothers had made. This deal ended up being an engagement. Basically, Amity and Boscha were forced to be girlfriends. The green haired girl hated it with all her heart, including her bile sack.

"Ammy!" Boscha exclaimed, walking over to Amity with a smile.

"Boscha!" Amity faked a smile, quickly hugging her 'girlfriend'.

"You on break?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Apparently so. The emperor wasn't in his throne room." Amity replied.

Boscha took Amity's hand, "Great! I gotta show you something."


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha shows Amity an object.. but something that the pink haired witch tells Amity shocks her. Meanwhile, Emira is having a tough time with her life, and still after all these years... her brother tries to reach out to her. Luz and Willow stumble upon some familiar faces. Oh what's that? Amity gets into a fight? Not suprising.

The pink haired girl was now dragging Amity through Bonesborough. After the whole Willow incident during grugby when Amity still attended Hexside, Boscha had dialed down her.. meanness. But that didn't mean she was no longer mean. Turns out, she had a tiny soft spot for Amity Blight. How ironic, while the youngest Blight was gushing about the latina girl, Boscha had caught feelings for the green haired girl.

Boscha had led Amity to the forest, stopping before she picked up round broken glasses. "Remember half a witch and the human girl?' The girl asked.

Of course Amity remembered who they were, one was her ex-now close-friend while the other was basically her gay awakening. The green-haired-girl nodded her head.

"Alright, basically, as I was going to the shops, I saw them talking to each other." Three-eyes said, looking at Amity's shocked face.

"B-but, Luz disappeared into the human realm!" Amity exclaimed, trying, yet failing, to keep herself calm.

Boscha chuckled, "Ammy, calm down. We don't associate with those people anyways. Remember?"

The girl looked at Boscha, her mostly-forced-to-be girlfriend then looked at the ground, "Yeah." she said, feeling as if she had to answer that way.

"Anyways, I told you this since I knew you had to capture the human. Since, y'know, she associated with the Owl Lady." Boscha said, glancing at the broken glasses.

"Yeah..yeah. Thanks for telling me." Amity's voice wavered. As much as she hated it when her voice wavers, it just happens.

"Alright enough of this, let's go grab some eye scream." The pink haired girl dropped the glasses back on the grass, before turning around and walking to the direction the nearest eye scream was at. Amity followed right behind.

\-----

It wasn't that Emira hated Edric. No, not at all. But.. she just felt like he was keeping her behind. Odalia and Alador Blight were just becoming harsher and harsher on Amity, so Emira decided to get out of the household. She couldn't bear to see her little sister cry every time she had just gotten her hair dyed. So maybe, if Emira left they'd put the pressure on her instead. But that was false. Besides, now she was head of the Illusions coven. She's married to Viney too, and life seems perfect. But there were just those days where Emira would return from work and just cry.

Stress was overwhelming her a lot. Normally, if she ever felt like this, she would just call up, or just yell for Edric. Then they would pull pranks together. But she can't do that now, especially since she had left him. Plus, Viney was out helping creatures and demons. So, the girl was alone. The irony, her telling Edric that being stuck with him was her worst fear. But that was false. She had thought it was her worst fear, but being alone was her fear.

Emira was having those days. She was on the floor of her shared bedroom, her knees brought up to her chin as her arms wrapped around her legs. The girl was trying so hard just to not burst into tears, as she was notorious for never breaking down, she needed to toughen up. But she eventually gave out, tears going down her cheeks.

Her little crying session was interrupted when she heard her scroll making a _*ping*_ sound. Drawing a circle in the air, the scroll opened up, revealing Edric attempting to talk to her. Normally, she would ignore.. but this time, she really needed something to distract her. So, she read the message Edric had sent.

 **Edric:** Hey! Felt you were stressed again.. you need to talk to someone?

Remember how some said that twin telepathy was a myth? That was just caused by the demon realm leaking into the human realm. Since Edric and Emira were twins, they knew how the other felt. Whether it be sad, happy, angry, stressed... they can just sense it. Emira was so close to just sending a 'Hi' or a 'Yeah' but.. she felt as if she couldn't. As if, if she did, she'll just hurt her brother's feelings again. Being a twin is hard.

\------

As Willow and Luz were walking to the Owl House, they noticed two familiar voices speak. The house was in view, those voices seemed to be yelling.

"EDALYN I SWEAR TO THE ISLES, GET BACK HERE!" A voice called out. This made Luz and Willow stop in their tracks.

"Edalyn... that's Eda's name." Luz mumbled, "And the only person who calls Eda, 'Edalyn' in that manner is.."

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME, LILY!" Another voice called out.

The Latina took Willow by the arm and rushed to the Owl House. Once bursting through the door, they were met by absolute chaos. King was cheering, holding 'Eda for the Win' flags, while Lilith seemed to chase Eda, who was holding something in her hand. The chaos stopped when Luz had burst through the door.

"E-eda?" Luz voice shook, tears in her eyes. "H-how... how did you escape? Weren't you cursed? What is she-"

The Latina's former mentor stopped Luz's rambling by dropping a journal, which seemed to be Lilith's journal. The woman smiled a small warm smile, "Hi Luz."

Luz immediately ran up to Eda to hug her, Lilith took this chance to pick up her diary and clutched it to her chest. The owl lady wrapped her arms Luz, who seemed to be near her height now.

"Wait, Eda.. how did you escape?" Luz asked, her voice sounding a bit muffled since she was still hugging Eda.

"I'll explain everything later. For now... plant girl is here just watching us." The owl lady pulled away from the hug, nodding her head toward Willow, who was just politely waiting.

"OH! Yeah, sorry Willow.. that must've been awkward." Luz awkwardly chuckled, turning around to look at her plant loving friend.

"Oh, it's no bother." Willow assured, "Besides, you guys haven't seen each other since forever!"

Lilith noticed the awkward tension in the room, so she suggested, "Would anyone like some tea?"

"Lily, you're going to burn the boiling water." Eda reminded, causing Lilith's cheeks to flush out of embarrassment.

"That was one time Edalyn." She hissed under her breath. The women turned around and started heading for the kitchen.

"I'm going to go make sure she doesn't set the kitchen on fire.. again." Eda jabbed her thumb at the direction of the kitchen before turning around on her heel and following her sister.

"So..uh... Willow, how's everyone?" Luz asked, sitting on the couch. Willow sat next to her.

"Gus is fine, he's gotten a lot better at illusion magic." Willow started

"Oh that's cool! How about Amity?" The girl asked, causing Willow to look to the side for a short moment.

"Amity is.. uh.." The plant girl thought of a way to word this correctly. "Amity is apart of the Emperor's coven and is really involved in the war and I haven't heard from her since her and Boscha started dating." The girl spitted out all within one breath.

Luz blinked, one, two, three times. Gears started shifting in the Latina's head. "Amity.. is in the Emperor's coven.. and.. is dating Boscha?" She repeated, her voice lower than usual.

Willow nodded her head, "Her parents forced her to do both things." That was only a guess, Amity never touched on the whole parents subject when she talked with Willow.

"That..that makes more sense." Luz said, breathing in deeply before running her hands through her hair. She hated how long it was. "How about.. Em and Ed?"

"From what Amity told me.. Emira joined the Illusions coven and left Edric, who isn't taking any of this well." Willow took this time to look down at her lap. She was fidgeting with her clothing.

"Wow.. everything is different.. and not in a good way." Luz mumbled, the witch nodded her head in response.

"Yeah.. but at least you're here!" Willow tried to think of the positive.

———————

Thirty minutes.

It was only thirty minutes, and within a blink of an eye, Amity was fighting several people. Multiple bruises were on her arms, she had a bloody nose and several cuts on her faces. Witches and demons seemed to really hate the Emperor's Coven. Because now, they were fighting against Amity. Boscha had left 10 minutes ago to get something. The green haired witch didn't even want to hurt anyone.

But it was one sentence that made Amity angry, 'Who knew that human in Hexside made you so weak'. Who had said that? She didn't know. But she stood up tall as she drew a spell circle.

"Abomination, rise." Amity said, her words were rather cold. A tall abomination grew from the ground, it was taller than all the witches and demons who were fighting against Amity. They got scared and ran away, not expecting the witch to fight back.

"Tch, cowards." The green witched mumbled, "Abomination, cower." The goop fell to the floor immediately. Finally, Boscha came back from whatever she was doing.

"Hey Ami-" The pink haired girl looked at Amity, seeing the bruised, cuts, and bloody nose. "Got into another fight?"

"What made you notice, the bloody nose or the cuts?" Amity said bitterly.

"Eh.. everything." Boscha gestured to Amity.

The green haired girl sighed, drawing another circle, thanks to the Emperor's coven, she knew how to heal herself from minor cuts and bruises. The bloody nose could fix itself. Although it did tire out the witch, it was better to keep her powerful presence up. After all, she was a Blight. And Blights don't show weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder: I am new at this! Some of my chapters will be long, some will be short. I have no set schedule but for now I'm aiming to be updating this twice a week. I also have school too, and have a life out of writing, so I may need to take breaks. But I have a ton of ideas for this AU. This AU was inspired by nerdmaryart's Rebellious Heart au! Go check them out on Instagram!


	3. Strategize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Willow decide to catch up a bit more! Willow shares a memory she had that made Luz's mind think about a certain witch. It wasn't a good one. What? Eda uses glyphs now? Amity's in her office, all alone. Her mind starts having thoughts about an old 'friend'. She decides to take a risk and change a battle plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Will be a short discussion mentioning b!0od, and hints at de@!h. In order to be safe, once you see '********' skip all the way until the next line of '**********'. Thank you!

Luz and Willow had their rather stiff conversation about how everyone was doing, and what was going on. The main points of what was going on was:

A war broke out since witches and demons were rallying against Emperor Belos and his coven. Everyone is involved in some way, whether it was citizens donating potions to the fighters or emperor guards learning how to use mind controlling spells, that's a whole other subject to tell. Willow was involved since she donated her killer plants over to the fighters, while Gus wasn't as involved, mostly due to his young age.

Witches and demons had to be 16 and up to be involved in this war. Gus was only 15. Boiling Isles wasn't a safe place, then again it really never was a safe place. The death toll increased by a lot due to this war.

******************

Willow brought up how one time she found multiple emperor coven members unconscious in the woods. There were wounds, stab marks, and burns all over their bodies, and they were bleeding badly, a pool of blood surrounding the witches and demon. Luz kept quiet during this part of the subject, the imagine of a certain green haired girl, pale, unconscious, and bleeding out stuck in her head. They must have all have gotten some pretty nasty scars. Willow was pretty traumatized from that whole ordeal.

******************

Willow herself had a few scars on her arm, they were covered up by her long sleeves. It wasn't related to the war, but there was a plant incident. Let's just say that plant was the one that got donated to the fighters. Those fighters had a tough time controlling that plant.

They continued their conversation, bringing up the good and the bad. The two girls were talking as if they were friends for years, and didn't had a 3 year gap in the friendship because one disappeared.

Willow badly wanted to ask where Luz had went for 3 years, but she didn't want to see that same discomfort on Luz's face when they were talking about Amity. The two's conversation came to a stop when they heard yelling again.

"EDALYNNN." Lilith said in a tone that told the others she was annoyed.

Luz stood up from the couch, heading into the kitchen. Willow followed right behind. The two walked in on a rather weird scene. The kettle was on the floor, with water leaking out of it, while live fruits were running around the counters. Lilith was on the floor, currently being attacked by a strawberry. Was it a strawberry? Luz didn't know, but it sure did have a lot more spikes then a normal strawberry.

Eda was snickering, standing behind the counter as she watched this whole mess that she has created. "Not my fault that the fruits wanted to revolutionize against you, Lily."

"It was your fault in the first place! You were the one who wanted to try out that weird glyph!" She retorted, picking up the strawberry and putting it off to the side. Lilith stood up and dusted off her clothing.

Eda just snorted, she noticed Luz and Willow standing off to the side; their faces looking puzzled. "Eh, don't question it kids. Happens more often then you think."

Luz already knew the weirdness, but she was puzzled on one thing.. glyphs? "Lilith said you were testing out glyphs." The Latina said, Eda nodded her head.

"I can do magic just fine." The owl lady replied, drawing a circle to demonstrate, "But sometimes it doesn't work, so I'm learning glyphs. Like you, kid!"

"Why does your magic not work sometimes, Eda?" The Latina asked, she seemed to be full of questions.

"Lily here also sacrificed some of her magic too, in order to save me and such." The women replied casually, leaning back on the counter. "I'll explain everything to you soon enough. For now, all you need to know is that I'm safe and sound."

The girl nodded her head, she looked back at Willow, then looked around, "Where's King?"

"Taking a nap." Lilith replied, pointing at the corner of the room. King was curled up in a ball, snuggling with his many stuffed animals.

"Alright, Luz. Now it's time for me to ask a question." Eda started, "Where were you all these years?"

\-------------

Amity was sitting on her office chair. Since she was the head of her coven, she had a whole, sort of medium sized, room to herself. The room didn't match her persona at all. There were little to no books in there, the walls were bare with only a few paintings of Emperor Belos and the Emperor's coven. There was a singular window in the room, and a brown,wooden, desk was pushed to that side of the room. It faced the door, which was right across the window, with a office chair behind the wooden desk.

Papers were scattered around the previously clean desk. Maps of multiple cities, plans of attacks, strategies, all kind of war planning was right there. The green haired witch hated doing this. Not only was it stressful, it also made her heart hurt knowing how many innocent lives were lost because of these stupid, power hungry, battles.

Her thoughts were cut off when a familiar _ding_ sound. She simply drew a small spell circle, her scroll appearing out of it. Amity glanced at who had texted her, _Boscha._ Normally, she felt like she had to text her, but now.. something in her head was telling her not to answer, to just leave it and go back to work. These thoughts weren't there before. But they were familiar, as if in one point of her life, she only worked because she wanted to, not because she had to.

But the girl didn't want to work. Not now at least. She could barely sleep last night, but that was like every other night. The drowsiness finally hit her now. Amity would just ignore the feeling of wanting to put her head on her desk and just pass out. Her thoughts shifted as a familiar name was put into her head.

 _'Luz',_ Oh how Amity both loved and hated hearing that name. How that name used to make her cheeks heat up within seconds. But now? Now it's a different story. _'Where is Luz?_ ' That was one of the few questions she had about the human.

 _'Is she safe? Is she alright?'_ Her thoughts slowed down for a bit. _'No. No don't think about her.'_

But she betrayed herself. _'But what if someone catches her? What if she gets taken and get petrified? What if..'_

The green haired witch looked down at her messy desk, she picked up a single white sheet of paper and looked at it over and over again. What was so important about this paper? What could possibly be on there?

To make things simple, that paper contained all of the ideas, strategies, and plans of the next attack. What was supposed to happen was a big battle, to claim Bonesborough, a safe city with people who aren't part of either side of the war, as the Emperor's land. It was a big city, so that's what made it so risky.

So, it would be Amity's fault if a single mistake was on that paper. After all, she was the one making the plans. The witch knew the stakes, and that's what made her want to avoid this battle at all costs. But Belos kept on insisting that this would become true. Amity thought otherwise.

She gently moved the maps and layouts of cities to the side, enough so they would still be visible. With a pencil and a new white sheet at hand, she began working. Working on a whole new strategy, changing up the tactics so the soldiers would have to train even more, just to learn some silly old ways of fighting. That would delay the Bonesborough battle, and that would give the citizens more time to stay safe. Plus, with this new plan, soldiers would have to fight the mountainous citizens of the hills, and those people could crush anyone.

With this new plan, there would be no way Luz, Willow, or anyone she knew and cared about, would get caught in this mess. All she needed now was to give this to Emperor Belos so he could agree. And that was exactly what Amity was going to do now.

She got up from her chair, new plan in hand, and gracefully walked out her office door. The girl made sure her posture was confident, that her face wouldn't show any bit of emotions, that any action she does was plain.

Soon, she would be giving the paper to Emperor Belos, stepping back and watching his reactions. And that's exactly what happened. She watched. His hand barely indenting the paper he was holding. Belos read over the plan, 2.. 3.. 4 times. He looked over at Amity, who would have been afraid to death if she were her 14 year old self. But she's 17 now. Belos was about to give his answer.

"Child.. this plan.." Was all he could say before he got cut off by a door flinging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder: I am new at this! Some of my chapters will be long, some will be short. I have no set schedule but for now I'm aiming to be updating this twice a week. I also have school too, and have a life out of writing, so I may need to take breaks. But I have a ton of ideas for this AU. This AU was inspired by nerdmaryart's Rebellious Heart au! Go check them out on Instagram!


	4. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz tells what happened after a certain event in details. Oh? What's this? Willow also gets to tell her backstory? And Eda/Lilith aswell? How fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for not posting a chapter in two-three weeks. There is no excuse to this, other than I just simply forgot I had a schedule to send this out. This chapter will be slightly longer than average, and I hope that's okay. Enjoy.

"Alright, Luz. Now it's time for me to ask a question." Eda started, "Where were you all these years?"

All eyes went to Luz, who hated being put on the spot. Even though nothing special happened during her years back in the Human Realm. Sure, she got teased and made fun of because she believed in witches and magic, but could you really blame her? She is literally in the Demon Realm, where magic is everything! She must've taken too long to answer, because Eda frowned a bit.

"Look kid, I'm not gonna force you to answer." She claimed, "If you don't wanna answer, you don't have to."

"NO!" Luz exclaimed, a bit too loud, "I-I mean.. No! It's fine, I was just thinking."

Lilith and Eda shared a look, before looking back at Luz. Willow had seemed to take interest in the conversation.

"W-well.. I remember after Eda got captured.." Luz started.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_That day could definitely be counted as Luz's worst day. Her mind were filled depressive thoughts that she promised herself would never happen. She replayed Eda's last words to her over and over again._

_She meant something to Eda, and now because of her, she was gone. Luz was already on the verge of tears, her eyes glued to the floor. She must've been thinking for a while, because now she was finally right outside the Owl House._

_And right as she entered, King came out of the cake._

_"Surprise! I'm the cake!" He said cheerfully, then visible confusion was shown on his face. "Hey- where's Eda?"_

_That was the first time Luz broke down completely. She felt horrible for days. And then one day she woke up, and decided it was enough. She went to the library first thing in the morning, trying to find books about curses, how to use glyphs, anything to get back Eda._

_During that morning, Luz also saw Amity. It was a small interaction, Luz ended up asking Amity if she had any books about curses, and to her surprise, she did._

_It was funny, Amity said to return the book in a week, or when Luz finished reading it. The 14-year-old Latina ended up finishing that book in a day. But she never returned it. Because in that book, there was drawings that resembled glyphs. That book was also the reason Luz was much more stronger._

_The girl slowly stopped attending Hexside, as she was too much into her studies. Occasionally, Willow, Gus and/or Amity would try and see if Luz was inside the Owl House, but Hooty ended driving them off._

_A month passed. It was time for Luz to leave. During that month, the girl tried to get back Eda one time. That failed horribly._

_Was life in the human realm horrible? Not so much, her mom was nice, and she had a couple of reptilian friends in the back yard of her house. Too bad those ran away._

_But Luz had to suppress her imagination, her creativity, all for dumb school. That's what made Luz think twice of liking the human realm. But every summer, she would return back to the Boiling Isles secretly, attempting her magic. That went on for 3 years, and she went unnoticed._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"And.. the rest is history." Luz finished off. Eda and Lilith blinked for a moment.

"So you are implying that you came here for three years but we never saw you?" Lilith questioned.

To which Luz shook her head, "I actually only stayed here for the night. I never saw you guys though."

"That's because we finally came back just a couple of months ago." Eda replied.

"You left without saying goodbye." Willow mumbled, a bit upset.

Luz takes notice of this, and also frowned, "I sorta.. forgot." She mumbled back, looking down at her own hands.

Eda sighed, "Alright then. Who's next in this whole backstory thing."

The 17-year-old Latina pointed at Eda, to which she shook her head. "No, not me, we're gonna save that one for last." The grey haired witch looked at Willow, "You, kid, what happened with you after Luz left?"

Willow had to think back, then she finally started. "After Luz left, we didn't really know she was gone."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Willow anxiously waited at the steps of Hexside, along with Gus. They'd hope for Luz to show up. Even though it had been a month, they had hope. But to which, the human girl didn't end up showing up._

_So, the two solemnly walked inside, and met with Amity. It seemed like she'd be the one who had been affected the most after Luz's sudden disappearance from school. So much so, her siblings were worried. Speaking of the Blight Twins, they had softened up, dropping most of their pranking just to make 'Mittens' happier._

_Back on the subject- Willow and Gus informed Amity that Luz didn't show up. The green haired witch just nodded her head, not saying a word. The bell had screamed, and it was time to go to their classes._

_Day after day, the trio had slowly started to lose hope of ever seeing Luz. Willow had noticed how Amity was always studying, and was really surprised when she graduated school early. Gus had started to lose his interest of human things, as they reminded him of Luz. While Willow was trying to keep up her strong suit._

_When Amity graduated school, she and Willow still kept contact, they'd check up on each other every day. That is, until Amity informed Willow that she and Boscha were dating, and that she got promoted to the Emperor Coven leader._

_Willow of course, felt sick in a way. But she knew that it was probably the works of Amity's parents. Oh how she hated those two who dared to call themselves parents. Anyways, Willow had stopped hearing from Amity since then. Gus had matured a bit, though being younger than Willow made him still seem like a baby in a way to her._

_The blue haired witch was upset with the situations she found herself in. And when she saw such horrid things during that one time in the forest, she stopped being herself. When a war was announced, and Willow had to donate her dangerous plants over to the Emperor's coven, she refused._

_Instead, she had helped the rebellion. Though she never participated during battle, she would care for some hurt soldiers. That is, if the injury wasn't too bad. She did this almost everyday._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Of course, today is different." Willow said, ending her backstory, "I'm in the Owl House, with all of you."

"Yeah- well you better not get used to it." Eda mumbled, "Don't want another freeloader in this house."

Willow only chuckled, "I have my own home to come back to, so don't worry about me staying here." The girl then checked the time on her scroll, her eyes widening. "Speaking of home, I have to go. So sorry! It was lovely to see you again, Luz, I'll tell Gus you're back!"

And with that, Willow exited the Owl House, and left to be on her way.

Luz turned to look at Eda, a look on her face that told the older witch that she better start speaking.

"Ah-alright then." Eda sighed, then glanced at Lilith, "Lily, would you do the honors and start?"

"Of course, Edalyn." Lilith responded, looking over at Luz with a small smile. "It started when Edalyn was still in her beast form."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Eda, who was in her beast form, was running around the throne room, ripping off banners. Lilith was chasing her, trying to form spells to get Eda to stop. When she finally did, the owl beat stuck her tongue out at her sister._

_"I'm not going to fall into your childish games." Lilith huffed, crossing her arms. Not even a second later she stuck out her own tongue back at Eda._

_Emperor Belos walked into the throne room, clearly confused on what was going on, and as the binds that had kept Eda still broke, she ran straight towards the Emperor. When she tried to swipe her claws, the witch_ _basically_ _disintegrated_ _into_ _the_ _floor, only_ _blobs_ _of him left,_ _then_ _somehow_ _restructured_ _himself to be_ _how_ _he_ _was_ _before._

_"Now, Edalyn._ _Calm_ _down." He said, not even_ _having_ _to move his hands_ _much_ _to_ _place a binding spell on the owl beast._

_"Will the healing begin?" Lilith asked, hopeful._

_Belos was quiet, he allowed Edalyn to have her consciousness back, her black eyes now back to her gold ones. Lilith only frowned._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Bah- that wasn't how it was like!" Eda chuckled "I remember it being like..."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Lilith was actually outraged, she was about to speak up, but Belos had cut her off. "You do know I am the most powerful witch, correct?"_

_Confused, Lilith nodded, "Yes."_

_"Then you know I will heal Edalyn." Belos spoke, making Lilith hopeful again, "For a price."_

_Now the blue haired witch was surprised and confused, "What is this price?"_

_"I will simply mind control Edalyn when she is back to normal." The man had replied._

_Eda, who had heard all of this thrashed around, attempting to break the bind. It had failed._

_"But your honor, isn't mind control against your own law?" Lilith asked._

_"I made the law. So the titan would allow me to break it." Belos replied, turning around to face Lilith._

_The next few scenes were blurry, for Eda at least, Lilith had actually fought back. She wouldn't allow her sister to be mind controlled. So the blue haired witch had mentally agreed to herself that she would wait until Belos had fully healed Eda._

_And he did. So Lilith ended up distracting Belos, saying that Kikimora had some report. Suspiciously, it had worked. For a second at least. Kikimora confessed into not knowing anything, so Lilith resorted to attacking Belos straight on._

_Eda, who was only partially healed, but was back in her normal body, could only watch. Lilith took Eda by the wrist and ran, ran as fast as she could, even using her teleportation spell to get away._

_It took them a couple of weeks to find the Owl House, and when Eda received the news that Luz had left, she was heartbroken. That kid meant something to Eda._

_Oh, and how come Lilith also uses glyphs you may ask? She ended up pushing herself a lot in the short distraction, making her waste majority of her magic. And it's hard to have that type of natural magic to regenerate again._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"And yada yada.. I remembered some of your light glyphs, Lily also learned some glyphs." Eda said, sounding a bit bored at this point.

"And here we are." Lilith cut in.

King had fallen asleep again, Luz could only feel guilty. She frowned, upset at herself for not trying to save Eda again, and upset at herself for even leaving.Both Lilith and Eda took notice of this,

"You know you never did any harm, Luz." Lilith reassured.

"Yeah- you made a small mistake." Eda said, "Every witches make mistake. Hex- I made a mistake that caused me to be the most wanted witch in the Boiling Isles."

Lilith sighed, having to slightly punch her sister's arm to tell her to stop. "Don't listen to Edalyn. She isn't good at comforting."

"Neither are you, Lily." Eda retorted.

This interaction made Luz smile a bit, the feeling of guilt already starting to go away. ' _Maybe I did make a mistake, but at least they're fine now'_ the Latina had thought. Maybe things will actually start to be good again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT expect this chapter to be this long. I originally was just gonna make this one thousand words- but here we are.. with two thousand words. Anyways, I'll try and update more often, once again, very sorry for just leaving you guys behind. See you guys next time!
> 
> Reminder: Some of my chapters will be long, some will be short. I have no set schedule but for now I'm aiming to be updating this at least once a week. I also have school too, and have a life out of writing, so I may need to take breaks. But I have a ton of ideas for this AU. This AU was inspired by nerdmaryart's Rebellious Heart au! Go check them out on Instagram!


	5. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity tries to go 10 minutes without having her train of thought interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hdhsjsjs- this one was so short and so rushed. I’m sorry-

Before Belos gave out his answer, A door flung open. Kikimora, who quickly apologized politely for interrupting, was carrying a small stack of paper. She trotted over to Belos to give him the news.

"Emperor Belos, sir, there has been reports of a rebellion being stationed at the Knee." She informed. "This is a critical area, and if they end up talking the land, we would risk losing a couple of battles."

The Knee, because of its powerful natural magic, became an important area for witches who participated in war to station in. This area, similar to Bonesborough was one of the few plots of land that the Emperor wanted to capture. Amity understood that, after all, with the rebellion getting a huge advantage in the war, by being stationed in the Knee, would not only ruin the Emperor Coven's strong imagine, but would also risk them losing important battles.

"I see." The man says, his attention now being redirected to Kikimora. "Send out two troops from the B league."

Leagues were basically how strong troops were. A was strongest, B was mediocre, and C was the league the Emperors would use to settle out small battles. There was a D league, but they only handled small criminals.

"I'm sorry to inform you, sir, but half of B league still hasn't recovered from our last battle." Kikimora stated.

Amity, who had participated with the last battle, understood why they haven't recovered. It was a gruesome battles, with the rebellion winning by a land slide. Apparently, they seemed to have gotten better training, and they strangely all of a sudden had dangerous plants.

"Send the troops that have recovered then." Belos ordered. Kikimora nodded her head, turning around and walking out of the throne room.

The man's attention was turned back to Amity, who was patiently waiting for Belos to get back to her. "You were looking at the plans I have given you." Amity reminded Belos.

He nodded his head, only glancing at the plans to remember what he was going to say, "Ah yes- child, this plan seems perfect. Of course, there are risks." He pauses, "You do know, if this plan ends up failing us it would be your fault, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Amity replied, her posture was stiff, as she only slightly scared of the powerful witch.

He nodded his head only once, before the paper in his hands seemed to disappear. That was a move Amity wanted to learn. She wanted to learn how to do spells without the need of drawing out circles.

"You may return back to your office." Belos said, his tone was more of a command than a statement.

The green haired girl turned around, heading back to her office. She felt accomplished, as her posture and the way she walked clearly showed how proud she was of herself. She may have just avoided multiple deaths of people close to her.

Of course, those proud moments never last long for Amity. Her scroll started ringing. She waited to answer it when she arrived to her office, in which she did pretty quickly. Closing the doors behind her, Amity summons her scroll and quickly pressed the 'accept' button of the call, not checking the contact.

"Ami! Why didn't you answer my text?" Boscha asked, not even saying a 'hello'

"Hello to you too, Boscha." The girl says, rather flatly.

"Yeah yeah- Hi. Have you checked my texts?" Boscha asked.

"No. I haven't." Amity responded truthfully, "I was busy with planning an attack."

"Okay, basically, I found a little garden of those plants you guys got so horribly defeated with last time." The pink haired girl claimed.

"And they look like..?" The green haired witch asked.

"They're pink, have weird yellow spots on them and-" three-eyes couldn't continue her sentence, as she was cut off by Amity.

"Those aren't the right ones." Amity said, telling the truth. The plants that were attacking were a dark green, and had black thorns protecting the stem. The girl could hear a soft 'oh' coming from the other end.

"Look, Boscha, I need to get back to whatever it is I'm going to do." The green haired girl had sounded a tad snappy, but she really didn't mind.

Boscha sighed, "Fine. Stay safe, bye."

It was Boscha who ended the call. Amity knew she must've upset her, but the girl really needed to just have her alone time. She swiftly walked over to her desk, sitting on her chair. Looking out the only window in the room, Amity could see the damage the war had done to the Boiling Isles. With the sky being orange, and slightly polluted, and with several, normally peaceful places, now being in ruins, it was obvious the war had weakened everything.

But Amity knew that once this was all over, maybe the Boiling Isles would slowly heal to be the way it was before. She adjusted her chair so she could be able to write easily on her desk. Even after all these years, Amity still wrote in her diary. And right now, she was writing how accomplished she felt, how she may have just possibly saved lives. But before she could finish writing her entry, a knock was heard.

"I swear on the Titans- so much interruptions today." She mumbled, fixing her posture, "Come in."

Kikimora entered Amity's office, right as the girl made her diary disappear. "I'll need you to explain what type of training and what league we're going to use for this new battle plan."

"Basic training, and.." Amity thought for a moment, "C league. Three troops should be enough."

"Are you sure? C league isn't as elite as the rest of the others." Kikimora's tone said that she was politely criticizing, which always made the green haired girl wonder how she managed to sound so polite when questioning someone's tactics.

"I'm sure. C league might be a bit of use." The girl lied.

Kikimora looked down at her papers, before looking back up at Amity, "I'll make sure to run this with the emperor."

Kikimora left the office, Amity smiled to herself. The pieces of the puzzle she never knew existed, was slowly getting solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Some of my chapters will be long, some will be short. I have no set schedule but for now I'm aiming to be updating this at least once a week. I also have school too, and have a life out of writing, so I may need to take breaks. But I have a ton of ideas for this AU. This AU was inspired by nerdmaryart's Rebellious Heart au! Go check them out on Instagram!


	6. Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric and Emira see illusions that relate to each other. They’re confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me having writers block for a whole month- Also, little announcement: I have an Instagram account you can follow! It's called "yazyie", and although I cannot draw, I will be posting Q and A's for this book and my other book. So please follow it, and maybe possibly participate in the upcoming Q and A?
> 
> UPDATE: I updated this chapter because I seriously did not like the way it turned out, though they are some parts that turned out nice to me, it didn’t go with the plan at all. Though this was meant to be a more eventful chapter, i had originally planned it to have its main events be more subtle, and for more of the story line to be explained here. Thank you for understanding.

It was moments like these that had Edric longing for the past. He was looking through old posts on Penstagram, and although he and Emira did not post often, they had quite a few pictures together. He wasn't angry for Emira leaving, not even upset. The boy knew that she must have had her reasons. Though, yes, he did wish Emira told him why she left. But what's done is done.

He sighed, getting up from his bed and decided to go downstairs. The green haired boy had been in his room all day, and he needed to eat.

Walking past the dining table, he spotted a gold key, isolated from the rest of the decorations on the table. He didn't think much of it, as it could have been left by his parents, but as he walked away from the table, the key disappeared. He continued to get what he needed, a simple snack and he was back upstairs.

It became a routine almost. He'd rarely ever go out of his room, because if he did, and his parents were home, he'd normally get comments such as 'Are you still not apart of a coven? What a shame, we should have raised you better.', and etc.

But really, those comments didn't affect him. He got used to them over time. But something in him today said otherwise. Edric knew that covens were desperate to get more members as the war gets more and more intense. Maybe, just maybe, he could get into the Emperor Coven.

"No. That's stupid." He told himself, trying to shove the idea of joining the 'best' coven down. The boy was good at illusions, and only that.

No, that was false. He definitely expanded his ways of magic as he grew older. But he wouldn't call himself skilled in all of them. Edric told himself over and over that he shouldn't even try to try out.

And yet, here he was now, already signing up to try out. Why does he have no self control? Oh yeah, Emira was his self control, and she was long gone from returning home at this point.

Edric was told to sit in a seat in a room and wait until further instructions. There was surprisingly little to no one there in the room he was in. He had expected there would be a room full of people, but alas, his expectations had failed him.

A man came in, holding a breathing clipboard, yes it was breathing, and looked at the paper before looking at everyone in the room.

"Cutting to the chase, there has been a shortage of guards in the Emperor's coven. This means we're allowing more people to come into the coven." The man looks back at the paper on his clipboard, "But, of course, only the physically and mentally strong will be allowed in."

He then points at Edric, without even looking up, "You. Cast a spell, now."

After that, everything went by like a blur. All Edric could remember was casting spells, having to fight some of the people in the room, and etc. The unnamed man claimed he would send a letter to those who were accepted, and all Edric had to do was wait. Although he despised waiting, he'd be patient just for this.

—————

Speaking of being patient, Emira was currently talking with her assistant, and she was quiet slow. There needed to be battle reports handed to the green haired girl in ten minutes, but the assistant, who was in charge of making the report, said that she needed another day.

That did tick Emira off, but she needed to keep her cool. You can't have a coven leader flipping their lid and yelling at their assistant, now can you?

If you could ask the workers of the Illusion coven what their routine was, they wouldn't be able to tell you anything. That is because, every day was different. One day a group of people would be training for the next battle, the next they would be supplying stuff for a party.

Their work was clearly all over the place. You'd think Emira would have a handle on this, but she doesn't. And by the looks of it, she won't any time soon. How could someone make a neat schedule if their own ways of doing work wasn't even organized?

There were many complaints on having a random job almost every day, and Emira acknowledged it, and did attempt to fix the situation by making a paper schedule, but that just make the environment so boring and forced, which only stressed the girl out even more.

Yes, Emira takes her job seriously, and so does everyone in the Illusion coven, but the way they did what they were told makes them stand out from the other covens.

But enough about the illusion coven, as Emira was going home now after failing to get anything done. Since her home was more in the forest than in a specific city, the weather varies as she flys her way home.

But when snow started to fall out of the sky, that caught her off guard. She didn't feel cold, and there was little to no clouds today. Emira stuck her hand out, but no snowflakes fell into it. Must just be the weird weather, right?

————

By the time both of the twins arrived to their own home, it was night time. They simultaneously went to a window and looked out to see the moon. Edric was feeling a bit proud of himself for trying to enter the Emperor's coven, while Emira was just tired from her work.

The girl summoned her scroll and looked through old messages, now it was her turn to long for the past, where she didn't have to worry about anything. She didn't have to worry about the Boiling Isles burning, about getting reports done, about keeping the coven running, just her parents.

Edric on the other hand was starting to feel more independent, not even having Emira cross his mind once while looking at the moon. He felt as if, maybe, just maybe, he would make his parents proud. And maybe, he's finally okay with letting Emira go. It wasn't as if she would want to return home now, right?

Oh how wrong Edric was. Emira couldn't stop but regret stepping out of the house without her brother and younger sister. She thinks that they both must be miserable being stuck with Odalia and Alador. But that's a topic for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Some of my chapters will be long, some will be short. I have no set schedule but for now I'm aiming to be updating this at least once a week. I also have school too, and have a life out of writing, so I may need to take breaks. But I have a ton of ideas for this AU. This AU was inspired by nerdmaryart's Rebellious Heart au! Go check them out on Instagram!


End file.
